


Incredible... and so much more

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Little Fluff, Morning After, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, s5e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: The morning after their first time.(Bonus to s5e7)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	Incredible... and so much more

Lucifer’s eyes blinked open as the morning’s sunlight decided to rest on his face. He let himself sink into the pillow, bliss spreading through every cell of his being. The memories of last night flicked through his mind as a smile played on his lips. In all the time that he had lived, he didn’t know he could experience happiness quite like this. He turned his head to spy the blonde beauty snoozing in his white dress shirt next to him. Lucifer sat up and shuffled closer to her to gaze at her.

Her eyes fluttered dreamily, and her mouth twitched into a smile as she hummed in appreciation. Lucifer watched, amused, as her even breathing drifted into a snore. She woke with a start, mid snore. Her gaze slowly turned to him.  
“Oh, hi,” she smiled up at him.  
“Hello,” he grinned lazily.  
“Was I snoring like a truck driver again?” Chloe asked. Lucifer made to answer, but Chloe cut him off.  
“You know what, don’t answer that,” Chloe chuckled, “Cause I just remembered, you don’t lie.” Lucifer chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. One of his hands came up to rest at her neck as he kissed her softly. He pulled away smiling down at her.

“Good morning Detective,” he greeted.  
“Good morning,” she smiled and shifted a little to face him better.  
“Are you cold?” Lucifer asked suddenly. Chloe’s brows furrowed a little.  
“Cold - no, why?” she humoured him.  
“Odd,” Lucifer mused turning away a little, then turned back to her to elaborate, “Given that Hell was supposed to freeze over.” Lucifer had the pleasure of watching her laugh softly.  
“Right, cause I said I wouldn’t have sex with you until Hell…” Chloe faded off, “Yes, yes, you think you’re very funny.”  
“Oh, I know I’m very funny,” he leaned down for another sensuous kiss which she eagerly reciprocated, “I also know that you, are ticklish.” Lucifer started nipping and kissing her neck. Chloe curled her neck to avoid his torturous kisses, but Lucifer just moved to the other side, now half on top of her. The usually silent penthouse was now filled with the sounds of her laughter.  
“Oh my gosh! Okay,” she pleaded, “Okay, okay.” Lucifer pulled away, grinning like a child on Christmas.

“Okay,” she sighed, giggling, “I am starving. So, what do you feel like?” Her fingers began tracing his mouth.  
“Eggs?” she offered, “Orrr pancakes? An old fashioned?” Chloe chuckled as Lucifer hummed in approval.  
“Whatever you want is dandy,” Lucifer rolled onto his back and supported his head behind his arm. Chloe sat up so she was perched on her own bent legs.  
“Oh, come on,” she tried, “You must have some preference.” Lucifer sighed in content. Chloe moved to straddle his lap. Lucifer rested his hands on the sides of the tops of her thighs. 

Once she was settled on top of him, she asked,  
“What do you truly desire?”  
As Lucifer looked into her eyes, he felt himself get pulled closer until he seemed to drown in her pale blues. His expression became unfocused as his body began to relax.  
“I… I want to have sex with you another four times,” Lucifer breathed, “Six actually.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed as he turned his gaze to a side in surprise. When he looked back up at her, she held a look of wonder which was quite frankly adorable.  
“Did I just mojo you?” Chloe asked.  
“I… don’t know,” Lucifer gave her a quizzical look. Chloe leaned back a little and turned her head to look at the bedside table. She turned back to him and laughed.  
“You’re messing with me,” she let her hands drop lightly on his shoulders. Lucifer gave her a forced laugh.  
“Am I?” Lucifer evaded.  
“Yes,” Chloe laughed, “You’re messing with me! – “she swatted his chest “-You are so silly.” She leaned down and pecked his lips before sliding of him. Lucifer’s gaze followed her as she plopped down onto her stomach, shivering a little in the morning air.  
“Okay, hungry,” she murmured. Lucifer’s gaze moved to where his shirt had ridden up, mind whirling with questions. 

Had she just mojoed him? How was this possible? Then again, he still wanted a few more rounds of sex.  
“You know what – breakfast burritos,” Chloe spoke, snapping him out of his train of thought, “I’m having breakfast burritos.” They had come so far and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. He pushed aside his feeling of worry and reverted his attention to her exposed legs.

He pushed aside the sheets covering his bareness. He crawled over the crumpled sheets to Chloe who was flicking through her phone. One of his knees rested between her calves, letting her know he was there. He came down so his front lightly rested on her back. Chloe giggled and put the phone back down on the counter.  
She turned her head to look at him.  
“And what do you think you’re doing?” she teased. Lucifer leaned down and kissed her neck.  
“I’m not really in the mood for breakfast burritos,” he shrugged against her neck as his fingers played with the hem of the shirt which rested just under her backside.  
“Oh?” she humoured him, “What are you in the mood for then?” He kissed down her clothed back as his hand slowly raised the bottom of his shirt over her backside. She shivered at the new sensations.  
“Well, I want something sweet,” he said between kisses, “Something savoury.” His mouth was now at the curve of her backside. His mouth sucked at different patches of skin, over her bare backside.  
“Lucifer,” she moaned.  
“Something like…” Lucifer was no settled between her legs, “You.” 

Suddenly, his mouth was on her core. She gasped and arched her back a little. He lapped at her as she moaned and bucked. His tongue slipped into her folds. Chloe’s hands clawed into the sheets as her legs spread further for him.  
“Don’t stop,” she hummed. Lucifer’s tongue slipped out and latched onto her clit, sucking furiously. She cried out and clawed at the satin sheets. Lucifer’s hand reached up and squeezed her backside, creating more sensation.  
“Please,” Chloe begged as she felt herself get closer. Lucifer sucked faster, pressing his tongue harder onto her. Suddenly, she felt his teeth nibble on the swollen bud, making her almost scream in pleasure. She bucked into his mouth as he soothed the bits with more sucks and licks from his talented tongue.  
She was so close… so damn close… all she needed was… Suddenly, his mouth disappeared. She whined and if she were in a better state, she would have been embarrassed by the sound.  
“No!” she cried out, “Why’d you stop?” Lucifer flipped her over.

“New craving,” he smirked. Chloe looked between them to see his bobbing erection between them. She jerked her hips up to try to meet his hips, but Lucifer held her down with one hand.  
“Patience love,” he teased and leaned down to suck on her neck.  
“Lucifer, please,” she begged as her hips tried to create some kind of friction. Lucifer’s hands went between them and began unbuttoning her shirt. He slipped it off her, exposing her peaked breasts.  
“There’s my new craving,” Lucifer leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. She cried out as his tongue swirled over the nipple as hand played with her other nipple. He pulled away to ferociously suck the skin around her nipple. Her hand wove into his hair as he sucked between her breasts.

Suddenly, he pulled away again.  
“If you say, ‘new craving’,” she warned. Lucifer chuckled.  
“Actually, I was going to say old craving,” he smirked as he shuffled down to rest between her legs. And he was back on her again. His mouth clamped around her core. She bucked under his persistent tongue. He lapped her up and down.  
“Lucifer!” she moaned, “Please! Don’t stop!” Lucifer latched onto her swollen clit again, sucking hard and sharp. She groaned and wound her hand into his hair. He nipped at her clit again, making her cry out in pain. He soothed the pain with the warmth of his tongue, licking up and down her core.  
“I’m so close. Don’t stop,” she moaned and Lucifer could feel it in the way her legs trembled. His tongue flicked at her clit relentlessly before delivering the final blow when he went back and sucked sensuously on her clit.

Chloe grew closer and closer until – bliss. Pleasure coursed through her veins as she felt herself explode. She moaned, loud and breathy as she bucked and twitched against her orgasm. Lucifer’s tongue lapped at her, easing her down from her high. When the pressure of his tongue became too much, Chloe pushed his head away weakly.  
Lucifer pulled away and kissed up her stomach.

“Now, about those extra few rounds of sex,” Lucifer began. Chloe winced at the throbbing between her legs.  
“I’m still a little sensitive,” she looked up at him shyly.  
“Do you trust me?” Lucifer looked her in the eye.  
“Unconditionally,” she answered instantly. He reached between them and grabbed his throbbing length.  
“Then push through it,” Lucifer murmured kindly, “It’ll be worth it.” Chloe considered it for a moment and nodded. Lucifer smiled before reaching down with his length and rubbing the tip against her entrance. She whimpered as it rubbed against her swollen clit.

Slowly, he pressed into her. They both hissed as he entered her. Lucifer settled himself inside her. Chloe winced a little but grasped his arms that were settled either side of her head.  
“You okay?” he asked. Chloe nodded. Slowly, he started to move. Unlike the slow sensuousness from last night, this morning it was harder, faster – perfect. Chloe whimpered at first at how sensitive she was, but slowly, the discomfort turned back into pleasure. She moaned as Lucifer moved faster and sharper.

He thrusted deep into her and swirled his hips. Chloe gasped at the new sensation. He started back to his rhythm, hitting deeper and deeper until each thrust hit deep inside Chloe’s core, stroking that spot that made her eyes roll back. Lucifer bit sharply into her shoulder, making sure to leave a mark. Chloe’s nails raked down his back, making him hiss and falter in his pattern.  
“Chloe,” Lucifer moaned as she tugged his hair, “I’m close.” She moaned and hooked her long legs around his waist. Her hands reached past his back to grasp his backside. Lucifer moaned at the contact.  
“Lucifer,” Chloe breathed. Lucifer felt himself get closer, but there was no way he would get there first. He reached between them and placed his thumb roughly on her wet and swollen clit. She cried out at the new pressure as he rubbed roughly in circles.

“Lucifer!” she cried out as she exploded around him. He felt her walls contract as she gasped and moaned. With a few more thrusts, Lucifer moaned her name and released. He chased his high and coaxed out hers with three final sloppy thrusts before collapsing on top of her.  
They lay there, panting and sweaty.

“That was amazing,” Chloe hummed and ran her fingers through his hair. Lucifer laughed a breathy laugh. He kissed her collarbone.  
“You still hungry?” Lucifer looked up at her from his spot on her chest.  
“Starving,” Chloe nodded and then rushed ahead, “and before you get any more ideas; for real food.” Lucifer chuckled and raised up as he slipped out of her.  
“Delivery guy should be here soon,” Chloe sat up, “So, I’m going to take a shower.” Lucifer collapsed onto his back on the pillow.  
“1 down, 5 to go,” Lucifer smirked at her naked figure.  
“Lucifer, if we have another round like that, I may be walking with a limp for the rest of my life,” Chloe slid of the bed.  
“Exactly,” he purred. Chloe rolled her eyes and padded into the bathroom.  
…  
4 more rounds and a breakfast burrito later, Chloe licked of the last of her food from her fingers. Lucifer, now dressed in his suit, watched her lustfully. Chloe caught his look.  
“Lucifer,” she groaned, “We have work.” Lucifer moved around from his spot behind the bar to her seated figure on the stool.  
“We’ll always have work Detective,” Lucifer purred as stopped in front of her. 

He pressed his evident erection into her side. Chloe smiled to herself and turned to face him. He moved between her jeaned legs.  
“That’s true,” she mused as her finger began tracing patterns mindlessly on his lower belly. Her fingers mingled lower and lower but steered clear of the obvious tent in his pants. His hips instinctively lurched forward, pleading for relief.  
“Detective,” he rasped, “Please.” Chloe smirked as her finger went around his hips to his backside. She dug her hands into each cheek, pulling him a little closer. Her mouth began mouthing hot circles on his lower belly.  
“What do you want Lucifer?” she mouthed against his lower stomach, just above his erection.

“Touch me,” he whimpered. Lucifer had never in all his existence begged someone like he was doing now – the things this woman did to him. Chloe smirked and moved her hot mouth lower, so it was mouth against his erection.  
“Like this?” Chloe murmured. Lucifer jerked his hips forward a little and gasped.  
“More,” he begged, “I need more.”

Suddenly, Chloe pulled away. She slipped of her seat and began pushing Lucifer backward towards his piano. Lucifer eagerly allowed her to shove him roughly onto the keys. The piano played a broken melody under his weight. Chloe reached down between them until she was cupping him through his trousers.  
“Like this?” she asked innocently. Lucifer threw his head back and whined.  
“Please Chloe,” he pleaded. Chloe’s fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Lucifer took in a mangled breath as he brought his hands to rest on the keys, delivering another broken melody. He watched, eyes blown, as she crouched in front of him. Her hand slipped inside his trousers and brought out his large length. It bobbed in front of her, hardening further at her gaze.  
“How about like this?” she arched a brow at him and grasped his length with a bare hand. Lucifer growled and she could have sworn she saw them flicker red. She pumped his length, long and sensuously. He thrusted into her hand a little, panting at the sensations.

“Or maybe, you’d prefer this?” Chloe leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his tip. Lucifer threw his head back and moaned. Chloe smiled at his state of ecstasy. She slipped her mouth around the very tip and swirled her tongue around it. Lucifer’s hand came out and wrapped into her hair, not to guide her, to use as an anchor.  
With every bob of her head, she went deeper and deeper, faster and faster, until the length she couldn’t fit was being pumped by her hand. Lucifer moaned and growled, whimpered and begged, until he wasn’t the Devil, wasn’t an angel, just a straight up mess. Chloe licked at him relentlessly.  
“Chloe,” Lucifer hummed, “I’m so bloody close.” But Chloe didn’t pull back. Instead, she went faster and faster, until all she could, feel, see, taste, hear, was Lucifer.

Suddenly, Lucifer pulled her back up by the back of neck and pulled her up to him. Before she could protest, Lucifer crashed his lips down onto hers, erection still bobbing between them. He pulled them around, so they were by the curve of the piano. He turned her around and tugged her jeans and panties of her. He roughly shoved her down onto the piano on her stomach. Chloe complied easily. Lucifer leaned down a little and licked at her folds, her clit swollen and red from all its adventures this morning.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he stood back up and didn’t hesitate to slide into her. Chloe gasped and arched her breasts onto the piano top. Lucifer began delivering short and sharp thrusts into her. One hand gripped her hip, the other reached forward and gripped her hair.  
“Lucifer!” she cried out. She had come so many times this morning, in so many different ways, she wasn’t sure she had another in her. Her area was oversensitive, and throbbing and his aggressive thrusts weren’t helping.  
“I can’t,” she whimpered, “It’s too much.” Lucifer growled.  
“Rubbish,” he hissed and thrusted harder, “You’ve still got another in you. I can feel it.” Chloe whimpered and pressed her face onto the piano.  
“Come on Detective,” he coaxed. 

The hand on her hip slid underneath to torture her clit again. She cried out.  
“Ahh!” she was torn between leaning into his touch and shying away, but Lucifer didn’t leave much choice. He rubbed and pinched, thrusted and coaxed, until all she could do was fall apart for the sixth time that morning. She cried out and exploded around his persistence, moaning and whimpering. 

Lucifer hissed as her walls contracted around him until he couldn’t stop himself from –  
“Chloe!” he cried and released. His thrust faltered and his finger slowed, his release draining him of his energy. He gave one last sloppy thrust before collapsing on top of Chloe’s bent form. They both lay panting.  
“I’m going to have a limp for the rest of my life, aren’t I?” Chloe broke the silence. Lucifer chuckled and straightened up as he slipped out.  
“The price of dating the Devil I’m afraid,” Lucifer helped her up by the elbows. Chloe winced and stood up, jeans trapped by her ankles. She looked down at where Lucifer was plunged inside just before.

“Am I still in one piece?” she mused. Lucifer chuckled as he tucked himself back inside his trousers and zipped it up. He kneeled in front of her again and pretended to examine her.  
“Hmm, you look… perfect,” Lucifer smiled up at her, “Still more than capable of a few more rounds if you ask me.” Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“Not likely,” she scoffed, “Work remember? And I need a fresh change of clothes.” Lucifer pouted up at Chloe who just rolled her eyes.  
“Very well,” Lucifer smiled, “I have a small errand of sorts to run anyway.” He leaned forward and kissed her clit. She yelped and recoiled from his mouth. Lucifer smirked and rose back up as she glared playfully at him. She huffed and leaned down to yank her jeans up. Lucifer watched as she winced a little when her jeans hit her core.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  
“I’m sorry,” Lucifer murmured into her hair. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.  
“Don’t be,” she kissed him and pulled back, “I can handle a little overstimulation. Besides, you were right – it was totally worth it.”  
“Told you so,” Lucifer smirked down at her.  
“Come on,” Chloe pulled away to hold his hand, “Let’s get out of here before one of us does something that’ll cost us the rest of the day.”


End file.
